True Love Never Dies
by Angel's Star
Summary: Vegeta's daughter and Goku's nephew are getting married, but Vegeta isn't happy. Goku's constant reminders about how they'll be family doesn't help either. Will the wedding go as planned, or will chaos ensue?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so you're lookin through my stories and you see this one is romance. You're probably thinking "What the-! She's writing romance now!" Well, maybe not exactly that but let me give you some info here. This is pretty much to see if I can write a good romance fic. If I like writing it, I'll probably write more, but for now this is my test subject. It will have bits of humor every now and then, so it's not completely serious. Give me your opinions, but be nice! Remember that I'm a beginner at writing romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, but as always I own Stephanie and Raven. Now enjoy.

Chapter 1

Raven looked across the table full of food at the black haired girl who sat across from him. She eagerly finished her meal as she babbled on about the restaurant's selection of music. He smiled. He felt proud that the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta was his girlfriend, much to her dad's dismay. The Saiyan Prince had been upset about it for a few days, but he seemed to have mellowed out after a while.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?" He snapped back to reality.

"Are you feeling ok?" Stephanie asked as her brows furrowed slightly. "You haven't really eaten much..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" He said with a quick glance at his half-eaten food. "I was busy listening to you."

"You're sweet," she said as her cheeks turned pink. A small giggle managed to escape. He loved it when she laughed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go pay for the meal, ok?"

"All right," she replied as she wiped her napkin across her mouth. "I'll be right there."

He stood and left the table. It was a good thing they ordered the all-you-can-eat buffet. Who knows how much the owner would rack up if they had ordered something from the menu.

"All right," the gangly teen behind the counter mumbled to himself. "You total comes to twenty-two fifty."

Raven dug the money out of his pocket and handed it to the boy as his girlfriend joined him.

"Thank you. Come again," the boy said in a rehearsed tone.

The two Saiyans left the restaurant while full stomachs and smiles on their faces. Soon the girl began rambling on about the beautiful fountain and spouts that shot water into lovely patterns that stood outside the restaurant.

The older of the two wasn't listening. He dug into his pocket and felt a small, box-like item. He knew he should be listening, but something more pressing was crowding his thoughts.

The two strolled down the street hand in hand as Stephanie continued chatting. She waved to some one on the other side of the street. Raven recognized her as one of his girlfriend's friends.

"Give me a call sometime tomorrow!" Stephanie called.

"All right, will do," came the reply.

The two continued down the street and before long Capsule Corp came into view. Raven took a deep breath and glanced around. No one else was in sight. It was now or never.

"Hey, I've been thinking lately," he said as they came to a stop.

"About what?" She asked with a sly smile.

"About our future," he replied with a silent gulp.

"Oh? I have too."

"Really?" This was a good sign. It meant that she had hopefully been thinking about what he was thinking about. "Ok, what have you been thinking?"

She smiled. She wasn't going to be the one to pop the question. Just that day Bulma had told her guys were the ones who were supposed to ask important stuff like that.

"I've been thinking...about stuff," she said with a joking grin.

"Well, I'm afraid my thought are probably more serious than stuff," he knelt down on one knee and reached in his pocket and produced a small black case. He opened it and silver ring with a medium sized diamond stuck out of the velvet case. "Will you marry me?"

A large smile almost too big for her face appeared at the question. "Yes, I'll marry you."

-------

Trunks looked out the window of his room and saw his sister and Raven walking down the sidewalk. His sister had an unusually large smile on her face. The teen could only imagine what they had done that made her smile like that.

"Goten!" Trunks smacked the back of his friend's head.

The other teen scowled as he rubbed his head and set down the Playstation 2 control. "What, Trunks? Why'd you hit me?"

"They're back," he stated with a grin. He liked kidding with his friend like that.

"Wow! Go alert the police..." Goten scowled as he resumed playing his game.

"I think Raven might have finally popped the question," Trunks whispered. Goten wasn't supposed to have told anybody that his cousin was thinking about marrying Stephanie, but the teen couldn't resist letting Trunks in on it.

"Well, just act surprised 'kay?" Goten whispered back as he dropped the control. "If Raven knows I told you, he'll kill me!"

"He wouldn't kill you," the older boy comforted as the two heard the front door open. "He might just beat up really bad!"

"Wow, thanks..."

The two hurried out of Trunks' room to greet the half-Saiyan girl. Sure enough, she was still smiling.

"Have a good time, sis?" Trunks asked innocently.

"It was wonderful," she ruffed her younger brother's lavender hair. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh, nothin' much," Goten answered. "I'm spending the night, by the way."

The girl just nodded as she glanced around the room. "Where's Mom, Dad, and Bra? I have something I need to tell you guys!"

"Dad's in the Gravity Room, as always," Trunks replied.

"That figures," the girl strolled down the hall in the direction of the Gravity Room.

"And Mom's probably in her lab."

"That figures too."

The two boys followed Stephanie down the hall, snickering quietly as they went. The three stopped in front of the Gravity Room. They could hear Vegeta working out inside. Neither boy wanted to interrupt him, but the half-Saiyan girl did so freely.

"Dad!" She shouted so he could hear her through the steel door. "Meet me in the upstairs living room!"

There was what they guessed was a pause, but no reply.

Satisfied with alerting her Dad, the girl turned to the two boys who quickly stopped snickering and said, "Go find Bra. I'll get Mom."

With that she continued down the hall. Both boys were grinning as they bounded up stairs.

-------

"Ok, so what's up, Steph?" Bulma asked as she took her seat next to her husband.

"Yeah!" Trunks piped up. "What's going on?"

"Ok," she took a deep breath and went on, "I've gathered you all here to tell you that...Raven has asked me to marry him!"

Bulma jumped up from her seat and rushed over to give her daughter a bear hug, while Vegeta's jaw dropped to the floor. Trunks and Goten started chanting how they would be cousins and Bra hugged her sister when her Mom finally let go.

"I can't believe it!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly as the boys continued their chant in the background. "I've always wanted to help you with you're wedding, but I never knew it would be so soon!

"Mom, I'm twenty-three," Stephanie pointed out.

"But time passes by so fast!" The blue hair genius continued. "We'll have to get you a dress and a cake! Oh, and find a church for you to be married in. And get you some bridesmaids, and..."

While Bulma continued rambling on, Stephanie turned to her Dad, who she hoped was pleased. Well, as pleased as he could be knowing his daughter was going to marry into Goku's family.

"Dad?" She asked. "What do you think?"

By that time, Vegeta had managed to pull his jaw up off the floor. He was unsure about his feelings then. He wanted his daughter to be happy, but couldn't she be happy with another guy? Even a puny Earthman?

"That's great," he managed to fake being happy. He'd have a talk with his wife about this later.

She grinned and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you approve!"

"I can finally show Chichi that she's not the only one who can have a grandchild!" Bulma announced proudly.

"Mom!" Stephanie held up her hands. "I'm only engaged and you're thinking about grandchildren!"

"She's got the bug," Goten whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, now I'll never hear the end of it," Trunks joked. "But it's Steph's turn first."

-------

Raven looked at all his family who had gathered in Goku and Chichi's living room. This was his big moment and he couldn't wait to share it.

"Ok," he began. "Tonight I asked Stephanie to marry me and she said yes!"

Unlike Vegeta, Goku was the first to congratulate his nephew. Chichi soon followed with a bear hug that rivaled Burma's. Gohan, Videl, and Pan also congratulated him and wished him luck.

"I wonder if Vegeta realizes what this means..." Goku pondered. "We'll be related! In a long distance sort of way, but still!"

"I'm sure he's thrilled, Dad," Gohan said sarcastically.

"I'm going to help you with your wedding just like I helped Gohan!" Chichi announced to her nephew.

"What about-" Raven started.

"We're not going to have another cake problem like last time," she interrupted. "I'm going to get Bulma to get the cake."

"Ok, good," the Saiyan sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"Lets see," Chichi pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "You'll need a suit, a church, a ring..." she continued mumbling to herself.

"It's not as complicated as Mom makes it sound," Gohan assured. "She makes everything sound like that."

Raven smiled and thanked him.

"And a wedding date!" Chichi screamed. "Oh I almost forgot about the most important thing! When are you two getting married?"

"Umm...we haven't decided," Raven said as he held up his hands. "We're going to decide it in the next few days."

"Ok, good!" She continued scribbling stuff down on her paper. "And I'll need to get with Bulma tomorrow to find out what she's going to take care of..."

Raven sighed and smiled. It sounded complicated, but he figured she knew what she was doing. Besides, she'd already had one wedding and helped Gohan with his. The Saiyan just hoped they wouldn't have a problem with the cake...

-------

**A/N:** Ah! I didn't want to stop, but I figured this is where I needed to end for the first chapter. Please review and **don't give me problems about Bra's name please!** Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! People actually like this story! I liked the first chapter myself. Thank you guys so much and thanks to Mirablick Russ for being my first reviewer and for giving me helpful advice for future romance fics. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Another disclaimer time! I don't own DB/Z/GT, but I own Stephanie and Raven.

Chapter 2

Bulma was still grinning about her daughter's good news as she made her way to her and her husband's bedroom. She had been surprised at how well her husband was able to keep his cool. But she was proud as well. The blue haired genius was still in la-la-land when Vegeta interrupted her thoughts with thoughts of his own.

"Why did she have to say yes?" The Saiyan Prince finally blurted from out of nowhere.

"She didn't _have_ to, Vegeta," Bulma said with a frown. Already her happy thoughts were fading. "She _chose_ to say yes. Just like I chose to say yes when you proposed." She giggled at the thought of how awkward it had been for the Saiyan Prince.

"That was different!" Vegeta protested angrily, careful not to raise his voice. He didn't want his daughter to know how he really felt about her choice for a future husband.

"How was that different?" Bulma questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You weren't Kakarot's nephew!" He exclaimed but then lowered his voice quickly.

"I'm not a boy to begin with," she stated calmly, already knowing she would win in the end. "Raven's a nice, young man. You like him...on occasion."

"Only when he's not proposing to my daughter," the Prince crossed his arms as he realized he was in a losing battle.

The woman smiled gently and lowered her hands from her hips. "Remember when he asked Steph to be his girlfriend? You were just like this, but you got used to it."

"I was only used to it because I never thought they'd get married," he replied, still fuming on the inside.

"You obviously didn't notice how serious they were," Bulma said with a grin. She had known they were getting serious way before the proposal was ever mentioned. "Lets not talk about this anymore tonight, ok? We can talk in the morning when Stephanie's out."

The Prince mumbled a quick reply, but still wasn't happy. Bulma smiled and clicked off the lights.

-------

The early morning light streamed in through the window over Stephanie's bed. Birds chirped outside and a couple of squirrels were fighting over a piece of food below her window. This is what happened almost every morning and usually the half-Saiyan girl would pause to look out at it, but this morning she was busy writing something in a notebook. It was a list of things she and Raven would need for their wedding. The girl glanced out the window and put the pencil's eraser to her bottom lip as she thought. A white bird flew by and she quickly scribbled something else onto the paper.

She didn't know how long she had been at this, but it seemed like hours because she was up earlier than she normally was. She was the only one up at this hour. Or so she thought. Just down the hall, her brother and his friend were still up from their all night video game playing. That was too bad for them because once Bulma was up, there would be no sleeping.

Stephanie set the pencil and paper aside and stretched lazily. In mid-stretch she realized she wouldn't be able to be very lazy in these next few months. But Vegeta had never liked his two older children to be lazy, so he constantly had them doing something, even when they were exhausted. Then Bulma would have to step in and take charge. It was probably a good thing he had prevented any laziness. It meant the girl was used to it by now.

The half-Saiyan girl smiled at the thought. One day she would have children of her own, if Raven wanted some too. That would be another thing to consider. She quickly picked up the pencil and paper and scribbled that down.

A thump outside her door caused her to look up. She set the pencil and paper aside once more and walked over to the door. She heard footsteps and wondered if her mom was up. The girl opened the door to see Trunks and Goten sneaking down the hall. The two boys stopped in mid-step and smiled innocently at her.

"Where are you two going?" The girl asked as she stepped out into the hall.

"We're in trouble-" Goten blurted, but his friend interrupted him.

"We stayed up all night trying to beat that stupid video game Goten brought over here," Trunks explained. "We haven't slept at all."

"And we were gonna go to my house so we can get some sleep," Goten concluded proudly.

"I don't think you guys are gonna be gettin' much sleep over there either," Stephanie said with a look of pity. "At least not while Chichi's there."

"Ah!" Goten cried. "My Mom's gonna be all crazy about the wedding too!"

Trunks slapped the back of his friend's head. "I told you not to bring that video game!"

"You told me to bring it!" The younger boy argued, grouchy from lack of sleep.

"Guys, I'll try to get Mom to let you sleep today," the girl said calmly. "It's my wedding and you two probably can't do too much today. Besides, if you don't get some sleep, you'll be buggin' everybody."

The two smiled at the kindness of the girl and began to tiptoe back to Trunks' room. They didn't question anything. They were way too tired.

-------

"You've got a good point," Bulma said as she sipped her mid-morning coffee. "They will be messing everything up in that condition."

Stephanie smiled at the thought of how happy the two half-Saiyan boys would be. Right now, though, they had already been asleep for at least a couple hours.

"They'll appreciate it," the girl said as her mom took another sip of coffee.

Bulma nodded as she swallowed the hot beverage. "So what've you got there?"

The girl opened her notebook and slid it across the table so her mom could see it. The genius looked it over as she continued to drink her coffee. The half-Saiyan girl had never understood how Bulma could drink that stuff. It had tasted nasty when the girl had tried it for her first and last time.

"Good," Bulma finally said after handing the notebook back to her daughter. "You've pretty much listed everything you'll need."

"Lets just hope Raven's got his stuff down too," Stephanie smiled.

"With Chichi there, there's no way he couldn't," Bulma laughed.

-------

"Raven!" Chichi shouted outside his door. When there was no response, she pulled out a frying pan and banged on the door. "Raven, get up!"

She could hear a mumble from in his room, but that was not good enough for the stubborn, black haired woman.

"Raven, if you don't get up and open this door so I know you're up, you won't get any breakfast," Chichi threatened. She had used this threat many times on her husband and her two sons. And since it targeted their weak point it always worked. "Five...Four..."

She could hear rustling and then footsteps. Finally the door opened and there stood Raven with his dark brown hair more spiky than normal.

"Aunt Chichi, can't I get some more sleep?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes like a child. "I got to sleep late last night..."

"Nope," the woman replied without hesitation. "Stephanie might be used to getting up early and she'll want you up with her."

"What would she need me for at six in the morning?" Raven asked as he slumped against the doorframe. "Nobody needs me at six in the morning."

"Well, she might need you for..." This actually stumped the woman and she couldn't come up with a suitable answer. Finally, she gave up trying and said, "I don't know what she might need you for, but she might need you, so get up!"

She gave the door one more bang with her frying pan which caused the Saiyan to jump. The woman walked off down the hall humming the wedding song.

Raven sighed and flopped down on his bed once more.

"Don't you lay back down!" Came the woman's piercing shout from the kitchen. "I've got your breakfast!"

"How does she know these things?" Raven muttered as he slid off the bed and landed on a pile of clothes.

-------

Trunks and Goten were dead to the world at eight in the morning. They hadn't heard Stephanie and Bra leave to pick up a few things from the grocery store, but they did wake up when they heard a voice in the hall.

"Can't you be happy with her decision?" It was Bulma obviously trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake the boys.

"We're her parents. Can't we forbid her from marrying him?" Vegeta asked loudly, not knowing the two boys were down the hall.

"And stop her from being happy?" Bulma questioned angrily, her voice rising.

Vegeta said something else, but Trunks shook his friend who lay on the floor beside his bed.

"What, Trunks?" The younger of the two asked drowsily.

"Listen," was all his friend would say.

Goten sat up and looked his friend in the eye, then he heard it.

"Why can't she be happy even with a puny earthman?" Vegeta asked with frustration obvious in his voice. He wasn't about to lose this fight. "What about that guy down the street?"

"You mean the one she _scared_ while fighting Trunks?" Bulma asked. "Face it, Vegeta, no earthman is going to want to marry her because-"

"They're to good for her?" Vegeta interrupted.

"No, they won't marry her because of her being part Saiyan," Bulma explained. "She too much for them to handle. They want to think that they're stronger than their wives are. Just think of it this way: By her marrying Raven, she'll be continuing the Saiyan race."

"Kakarot's first child married a puny earth girl and is increasing the human race," the two boys could tell the Saiyan Prince was smirking. "Stephanie will marry a Saiyan and increase the Saiyan race."

"Yeah," Bulma agreed.

"Even though the Saiyan is of a lower class," Vegeta frowned as he thought of this.

"But just think of it as you'll have something over Goku," Bulma knew he would love this.

For a long while, nothing was said. The boys almost thought the two had gone to another room, but finally the Saiyan Prince spoke, "If that boy even lays a hand on my daughter to hurt her, he'll find himself with one less body."

The two almost burst out laughing, but kept it to snickering so Vegeta wouldn't know they were listening.

"That's right," Bulma said slowly. "You just think of it like that..."

The two boys continued snickering, but quickly stopped when they heard footsteps outside their door. They lay back down and pretended to be asleep. It was a good thing they did too, because Bulma opened the door slightly to see if they were still sleeping. Satisfied that they were, she closed the door and continued down the hall.

"I didn't know your Dad didn't want Steph to marry Raven," Goten whispered without getting up.

"Yeah, I kind'a figured from his reaction last night," Trunks said as sleep slowly crept back to the two of them. "I'm surprised he didn't say anything then."

"Me too," Goten yawned. "It was kind of funny what he said about Raven having one less body, though."

Trunks snickered. "Funny for us, but not for Raven. It's not like he would hurt Steph in the first place."

"Yeah..." Goten yawned once more. "I'm goin' back to sleep...G'night, Trunks..."

"Night..." the older boy whispered as the two fell back to sleep.

-------

"Raven, today Goku's going to help you find a church for you to get married at," Chichi explained as the Saiyan gulped down his breakfast.

"I am?" Goku looked up at his wife.

"He is?" Raven asked in mid bite.

"Yes, but don't you worry!" Chichi said with a gleam in her eyes. "Gohan's going to help you!"

"Oh good..." Raven said thankfully. He knew his uncle had good intentions, but he needed somebody there that had more experience. Someone who could answer his questions.

"Oh good?" Goku questioned teasingly.

Raven shoved his uncle jokingly as Chichi continued.

"I know of this nice little church over in West City that might work," she said as she began to pace. "And there's another one closer to here if you'd prefer that. Or _maybe _you'd want it on a beach or something..."

"Shouldn't Stephanie help us with finding the church, er, place to get married?" Raven asked.

"She'll be helping," the woman explained. "Bulma called me earlier and told me Steph and Bra had to pick up a few groceries, but that they'd be on their way."

"Bra's helping too?" Goku asked as he took a drink of water.

"Bulma said Bra wanted to help her sister so badly that Bulma couldn't say no," she explained. "Anymore questions?"

Neither Saiyan said anything.

"Good! You'll be leaving as soon as you finish your breakfast."

-------

**A/N:** Ok, it's a long chapter. Kind of. But that's how I like 'em. Hopefully you do too. So, please review is all I have to say. Go ahead. Don't be shy! I won't bite...hard.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm just pumpin' out the chapters, aren't I? In the reviews, I've got questions about how Raven is related to the Son family and I apologize for not making it clear to begin with. Here's the explanation:

Before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, Raditz and another Saiyan girl were sent from their planet at the same time in hopes that they would continue the Saiyan race. So when Gohan was like three or four, Raven was born. He was born when Raditz went to Earth to defeat Goku. So, Raven and his Mom went from planet to planet until she sent him to Earth. He was evil at first but the Z Team defeated him and he eventually went to the good side.

I hope that helps! If you have any more questions, please let me know 'cause I love it when I get to interact with you readers. So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own Stephanie, Raven and DB/Z/GT. (lawyers appear) I mean, I don't own DB/Z/GT! (lawyers disappear) Phew!

Chapter 3

"Mom, we're back!" Stephanie called though the open door of Capsule Corp. She and Bra had just got back from the supermarket with their load of groceries. "Mom?"

The sound of high heel shoes clicking on the floor in the hall caused them to turn to see their Mom walking at a swift pace towards the two. She held her index finger over her lips as she hurried towards them.

"Trunks and Goten still sleeping?" Bra giggled innocently.

"For the moment," her Mom replied. "Steph, I called Chichi earlier and told her you and Bra would help Raven, Goku, and Gohan pick out a location for you to be married at."

"I get to help too?" Bra asked excitedly as the three walked out to the hover car to get the groceries.

"Yes, I knew you wanted to help, so I told her you were coming too," Bulma replied as she received a gentle hug from her youngest half-Saiyan child.

"Thank you so much!" The young half-Saiyan girl said as she released her Mom from her hug.

Bulma smiled as she picked up a couple bags of groceries.

"You two will need to leave as soon as we get all this in the house, ok?" The blue haired genius said.

"Ok," her two daughters replied happily.

-------

The three men watched the skies for any sign of Stephanie to come flying up, but no sign ever came. They thought she was supposed to meet them at the restaurant she and Raven ate at last night, yet she never showed up. Finally, they came to the conclusion that she had inherited being "fashionably late" from her Mom. None of the Saiyans thought it was fashionable to be late, but still. It must be a girl thing.

The three stood in silence for a few more minutes before looking at each other and shrugging. The two smarter ones of the trio knew they looked like idiots just standing there watching the sky, so Gohan suggested they go take a seat.

"Who knows how long it takes girls to get ready to go somewhere," Raven added as they tried to locate a bench.

The three sat down on a nearby metal bench. It was made for two, but Goku managed to get all three of them on it at the same time with a little help from his Saiyan strength. So, they all sat on the uncomfortable bench for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, to their joy, Goku spotted Stephanie and Bra in a hover car! The three leaped up, anxious to be up from that metal seat, and rushed to greet the two.

"How come you're in a hover car?" Gohan asked when they reached the two girls.

"If we flew, it would've messed up my hair," Bra replied as she tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"Sure are!" Raven replied as he motioned for Bra to get in the back seat. The girl obeyed and the Saiyan climbed into the hover car next to his bride-to-be.

Goku snickered good-naturedly as he and Gohan climbed in the back seat with Bra. Once they were seated, Gohan shoved his elbow into Goku's ribs. The man promptly stopped snickering as the hover car began to move.

"Sorry we were late," Stephanie said as she pulled out into the street. "We would've got here sooner even in the hover car, but we had to help Mom with the groceries."

"That's fine," Gohan said. "At least you got here."

"Yeah," Bra agreed as she attempted to keep her hair from blowing everywhere. "Where are we going first?"

Goku looked over at his son and the two shrugged. In Chichi's hurry to get them out of the house, neither had asked for directions to the church she was talking about. They hadn't even got its name!

"Um, well, you see..." Goku began his explanation, then quickly abandoned it. "It's Gohan's fault!"

"It's no one's fault, Dad," Gohan said as he took up his dad's explanation. "We just left with out knowing where Mom wanted us to look, is all."

"That's fine," Stephanie said as she took a left. "There are plenty of churches and beaches and stuff around here."

Goku sighed in relief. Nobody knew why he sighed because there was really nothing to be worried about. He didn't know why he sighed either! Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing.

"Hey, what does Vegeta think about me 'n him being related?" The Saiyan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'll bet he's thrilled," Stephanie said sarcastically.

"That's what Gohan said last night..." the Saiyan said as he lifted one hand to his chin in deep thought. "He must _really_ be happy about it..."

The others in the car stifled their laughs as Stephanie turned into a small church parking lot. It was a tiny, brick church with a steeple and a little, white door. An old man stood beside the church watering some flowers.

"What do you two think of this one?" Bra asked.

The two in the front seat looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Too small," Raven explained quickly as they pulled out of the paring lot.

They drove on in silence for a while when finally Goku asked to borrow Stephanie's cell phone. The half-Saiyan dug it out of her pocket and handed it back to him. He quickly dialed a number that he had memorized ahead of time and sat waiting for some one to pick up.

-------

Bulma hurried down the hall and grabbed up the phone. "Brief's residence, Bulma speaking. How may I help you?"

"Bulma? Hi. This is Goku. Is Vegeta around?"

"He should be. Hold on," the woman set the phone next to the receiver and hurried down the hall. She found her husband raiding the fridge after a morning of training. "Goku's on the phone."

"So?" He said without looking up.

"So, he wants to speak to you," she explained.

"Tell him I'm busy," Vegeta replied. He was becoming agitated that the low class Saiyan had dared to call his house.

"Doing what?" Bulma questioned.

"I don't care what you tell him, just get him off the phone!" The Saiyan Prince ordered.

"If he can't talk to you now he'll just call back later, so you might as well get it over with."

The Saiyan knew she had a point...again. He hated losing arguments and today just seemed to be the day for losing. He stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed up the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Nothin' much..." Came the almost innocent voice over the phone. There was something in his voice that Vegeta didn't like.

"Well don't call over here just to tell me you don't want anything!"

The Saiyan Prince slammed down the phone and began to walk away. But as soon as he took a step it began ringing again.

"What!"

"That wasn't nice to hang up like that..."

"I don't care!"

Vegeta started to hang up again, but Goku shouted something.

"What?"

"I asked if you were excited about us being related?"

"We are not going to be related. We have never been related. And we will _never _be related in a million years!"

"How about a few months?"

"Huh?"

"A few months? You know. Stephanie and Raven are going to get married in a few months."

The Saiyan Prince wanted to say not to remind him, but another thought came to his mind.

"So? They'll be continuing the Saiyan race when your pathetic son is only adding to the human race."

"You mean Gohan?"

"How stupid can you be? Yes, I mean Gohan!"

"Oh. Ok then! Well, I see that you're just as excited about being related as I am, so I'll let you go."

"No, wait I-"

"Bye!"

The line went dead with Vegeta still trying to explain to the low class Saiyan that he wasn't happy. The Prince slammed the phone down, breaking it in the process. He heard snickering and turned to see Bulma standing down the hall with one hand over mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing. Vegeta gave her a glare and stormed down the hall.

-------

"Vegeta said he was happy he was going to be related to me," Goku explained after his phone call.

"Really?" Stephanie asked as she turned into yet another church parking lot. "I figured he wouldn't have been that happy."

"Me too," Raven said as he took a look at the church in front of them. It was a rather large church with glass front doors and a huge bird painted in white paint on the side. Above the painting were the words "Soar on eagle's wings..."

"Well, he sounded excited to me," Goku said as the two in the front seat stepped out of the hover car to get a closer look. They peered inside the glass doors and saw red carpet leading down the hall. Two halls branched out on either side of the main hall.

"We can keep this one in mind," Raven said as they walked back to the hover car. He glanced at the sign out by the road. "Its called West Assemblies of God."

Stephanie nodded as she climbed back into the hover car. "Are you sure Dad was happy about being related to you?"

"He sounded excited," Goku said with a shrug. "You can ask him for yourself, if you want."

"I might just do that..." the half-Saiyan girl said as she watched the cars on the road speed by. She quickly pulled out in a gap in the traffic. "Now there's a beach nearby and I kind'a wanted to take a look at that, if it's ok with you, Raven."

"It's fine with me," Raven said as they dove past shops and other cars.

"Good! It's about five minutes from here, just so you know," she explained as they stopped for a stoplight.

The five sat in silence for a few seconds and finally the light changed.

"Do you want a wedding on the beach?" Raven asked as they drove along.

"Maybe," Stephanie replied.

"I do!" Bra piped up from the back seat. "I want it to be really big with lots of flowers and people and maybe a horse or two..."

The girl went on about her planned wedding as they drove nearer to the beach. Finally, Goku could take no more talk about Bra's planned wedding, but before he could stop her, Gohan said, "We're here, Dad."

"Oh," was the simple reply.

There were a few large buildings nearby, but not enough to crowd it. The sand was soft and white and small shells dotted it every now and then. The ocean water was clear and calm. A few fish swam away as the group approached. Two teenagers were out in the waves attempting to surf on a calm ocean.

Stephanie and Raven looked out at it and smiled. This was probably going to be the location of their wedding.

-------

**A/N: **It's coming along quite nicely, if I do say so myself and I do. I hope you guys are liking it. I'm pretty sure you are. If you have any more questions, ask away!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And I actually have an excuse for not updating this in like forever! I was deciding on the plot for thing 'cause in the beginning I was just planning on having my two ocs get married, but now I've got a twist! First off, though **I'd like to thank Mirablick Russ for helping me with the idea for this.** So, thank you!

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT, but I own Stephanie and Raven. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Chapter 4

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for everybody involved in the wedding process. The date was finally set after much deliberation and the invitations were sent out to various family members and friends. The place for the actual wedding had been located and booked. It turned out to be only a few miles down the beach from the place they had visited only weeks earlier.

Everybody was getting more and more excited. Even Vegeta managed to admit to his daughter that he was pleased with her choice of a husband. But, quickly regaining his normal insensitive composure, he threatened to break Raven in half if he ever hurt Stephanie. Though it would be fairly impossible considering both Saiyans were almost equal in strength, it was normal Vegeta behavior.

The women in the family were getting more and more giddy as the days passed by. It was not everyday that they got to help out with their daughter/sister/soon-to-be-daughter-in-law's wedding. Their most thrilling moment so far was helping Stephanie pick out the bride's maid's dresses, even though she wasn't sure what her wedding dress would be like, but she had her eye on one.

Bulma had insisted that her daughter buy her wedding dress before picking out anybody else's dress, but the girl got the other dresses first, confident that she would be getting the one in the next door dress shop.

"Stephanie, you really need to go get that wedding dress before somebody else gets it," Bulma had warned.

"Mom, it'll be fine," Stephanie had replied confidently. "I'll go get it tomorrow, ok?"

"I wish you'd get it tonight…" Bulma said uncertainly. "I'm afraid it will be gone by tomorrow."

"Ok, fine, I'll get it," the girl had given in with a sigh.

She had quickly gotten her umbrella and hurried out the door with a hover car capsule in her hand. The rain had pelted her umbrella as she had tossed the capsule car out onto the ground. It had popped up with a small puff of smoke and the girl had climbed in, thankful for the built in roof.

That was how she ended up out on the streets of downtown West City at night in the pouring rain.

The radio was almost drowned out by the hard rain as the girl slowly made her way along the street. Her windshield wipers were moving at their top speed as it seemed like her car inched along.

"I could fly faster than this…" she mumbled to herself as the dress store came into view. "Ah! Finally!"

There was one other car there other than a clerk's. The half-Saiyan didn't think much of it as she easily navigated the car into a parking spot. It was no wonder she and one other person were the only ones out. It was dark and raining very hard.

The girl practically had to swim to get in the shop, but she made it mostly in one piece. The bell over the door jingled happily as she entered and shook out her wet hair.

"Putting it down pretty hard, huh?" The store owner asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure is," Stephanie sighed at how stringy her hair looked. Ah, well. It couldn't be helped right now. She looked towards the store clerk who was still smiling at her. "Um, I was here earlier and asked you to hold a dress for me, remember?"

"Ah, yes!" He quickly turned to the small computer behind the counter. "A Ms…..Brief, correct?"

"Yes," the girl glanced over towards where the dress was hanging….wait….it wasn't there! "Um, did you take the dress back in the back of the store or….something?"

"Oh, about that," he began, avoiding her gaze. "A very wealthy woman came in here just as I was about to put it up for you and she wanted to try it on. I told her I was holding it for you, but she insisted and said she would pay double for it if she bought it."

Stephanie slammed her hands onto the counter, causing it to crack. "Where is she now?"

The clerk eyed the cracks in the counter warily before replying, "She's in the dressing room now."

The half-Saiyan did not bother to thank the clerk before the rushed back to the dressing room. She was not sure what she could or would do, but she had to think of something. Her precious wedding dress - the one she would walk down the isle in, the one Raven would carry her across the threshold in - was in great peril of being bought by some other woman and not looking near as good on her as it did on Stephanie!

Suddenly, she was there at the dressing room, watching the other woman turn in front of a mirror in the dress. The woman obviously did not fit correctly into it because the seams were stretching with every turn.

"Um, can I make a suggestion?" Stephanie quickly spoke up before thinking her plan through completely.

"Who are _you_?" The woman asked indignantly, obviously taking the half-Saiyan as someone who worked at this shop.

"I'm…um…" the girl quickly glanced around the room and spotted some flowers in a white vase. "Flora White. I work here."

"I can tell," the woman said haughtily. "Tell me: How does this dress look on me?"

"To be honest," the girl started, "you could do better. Especially with a proper fit." She almost shuddered as she eyed how much to woman was hanging over the top of the dress. "I can show you something that would suit your body type much better, if you would like."

For a moment, the woman did not reply. She only looked at herself in the mirror. The agonizing seconds passed by slowly before she finally replied. "Ok. Let me change out of this and you can show me something."

Stephanie sighed in relief as the woman went back in the changing room and began changing out of the dress. After a few minutes of struggling with it, she finally tossed it over the top of the door with a quick order. "Do take this rag and hang it up for me."

Stephanie almost lashed out with an energy blast, but managed to hold back. She had what she had come for: the dress. It was now in her hands. The girl was thrilled as she hurried back to the cash register.

"You managed to talk her out of buying it?" The clerk asked, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, but please hurry," the half-Saiyan said, watching the dressing room for any sign of her.

"Will do," the clerk didn't seem to mind the order for a speedy check out. He quickly rang it up, told her the amount, and folded it neatly into a large box.

"Thank you!" Stephanie grabbed it up and hurried out the door.

The clerk sighed happily, but his thoughts were interrupted by shouts from the rich woman, ordering Stephanie to get her another dress.

-------

"Smooth thinking, Sis!" Trunks commented, quite impressed. It was not everyday that he complimented one of his sisters, so it was a fairly big deal.

"Yeah," Stephanie continued, opening the box slightly as if to reassure herself of her purchase. "I still can't believe she thought I worked there. Especially with a name like Flora White!"

Trunks chuckled to himself as he continued playing his video game. It was his little way of letting everyone know he was shutting everything out except for his video game.

"I'm going to call Raven," the girl quickly said to herself as she jumped up and left her younger brother alone with his game.

She entered her room and gently took the dress out of its box. It was strapless and tight on the top, but it might not be now since the fat woman managed to shove herself into it. The girl ignored the annoying thought and continued admiring her dress. It poofed out at the waist and fell to the floor. Silver threads ran through the bottom, making it sparkle when the light hit it just right. And to top it all off, it fit the girl perfectly. Almost as if it were made for her.

She squealed with delight, which surprised her considering she had never squealed often. The last time she had was when Raven had called and asked her out on their first date a few years ago. Everything had been perfect that night. The meal, the conversation, the movie. They had been friends for years before that day, but it still shocked her that he had asked her out. Even his slightly awkward behavior around her a few weeks before he asked her out had not tipped her off. She just chalked it up to too many sparring matches with Goku or Vegeta.

The girl interrupted her own thoughts and hurried to her closet to hang up the dress. She put a long plastic bag over it and walked to the far end of her closet. There she had reserved a spot for the dress ever since she had laid eyes on it three weeks earlier.

She carefully hung it up, making sure none of her other clothes were close enough to wrinkle it. Then she hurried out of the closet and grabbed up the phone. There was no way she couldn't tell Raven about her little adventure at the dress shop. He'd love it!

She quickly punched in the numbers and put the phone up to her ear. She frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"That's weird…" she mumbled and eyed the phone. "It's busy…"

Raven had never liked phones and had always hated it when girls from his and Stephanie's high school called him. He finally had learned the miracles of caller-id and always ignored their calls. But he had always picked up the phone when Stephanie called. They would sometimes talk for hours at a time. Of course this ran up the phone bill, but neither cared. If she called with a problem, he always listened and never let her hang up until it was resolved.

But now the line was busy. Stephanie was distressed at this, but quickly excused it as some one just leaving a message.

The girl quickly hit redial and put the phone up to her ear. Still busy.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked the phone, then a thought struck her. "Chichi must be on the phone with one of her friends!"

The thought relieved her, though she was not quite sure why she should be relieved. Raven was never on the phone and Chichi was always on the phone. Plus Raven still lived with his aunt and uncle.

"There's a thought…" the girl whispered as yet another thought dawned on her. Where would they live when they got married? "I'll have to ask Raven later."

She put the phone back on its charger with the new thought still lingering in her mind. She did not want to live way out in the country like Raven was now. The girl preferred to stay in the city. Possibly in Capsule Corp. because there was plenty of room and she could easily get a job. Plus the gravity room was nearby. That would be a plus for both Saiyans.

Stephanie pushed the thought form her mind as she turned off the lights. She pulled down the covers and listened as the rain pelted the building. The peaceful melody quickly put her to sleep.

-------

That next morning, Stephanie drove a hover car to the Son's house so she and Raven could begin working out some of the more minor details in peace. It wouldn't be too peaceful with Chichi around, but the woman had insisted they work it out at her house so she could supervise their progress.

The half-Saiyan chuckled to herself at the thought as she pulled up to the house and got out of the car. She rapped on the front door a couple times and heard a muffled call from inside. After a couple seconds, the door opened to reveal Chichi with suds on her arms from washing the many dirty dishes her family accumulated.

"Oh, Stephanie!" She exclaimed with a smile. "You could've come on in, you know that. You're practically family."

"Just about, anyway," the girl said with a grin as she entered the house. "So…where is he?"

Chichi shut the door before replying, "He's back in his room. I think he's trying on his suit. Just go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

The woman hollered for Raven, who quickly responded. "Just a second!"

"Come show me how you look!" Stephanie added as Chichi left for the kitchen once again.

The girl sat down on the couch and pulled out a notepad she had been jotting ideas for the wedding on. She began shifting through the pages of messy, scribbled notes, but stopped when she looked up and saw quite a few bouquets of flowers. Setting the notepad down on the couch, she stood and picked up a bouquet. It smelled lovely and looked twice as good.

She was just about to set it down when she noticed a card attached to it. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the note and scanned the lovely handwriting of a woman.

_Why is some woman sending Raven flowers?_ Stephanie frowned and picked up another bouquet. It was from the same woman, but this note sounded almost suggestive…something about beds…And Raven was actually visiting this woman! She threw down the bouquet, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she noticed a note beside the phone telling Raven to call back a girl named Ayami. Just then, he entered the room wearing his suit.

"So…?" Raven asked with a grin as he spun around once for her. "How do I look?"

When Stephanie didn't reply, he hurried over to her, concern written all over his face. "Is everything alright?"

Stephanie shook her head and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. She looked up and met his gaze, hurt and pain filling her blue eyes. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Raven asked, clearly stumped by the question. The black haired girl shook her head again and pushed her way past him, slamming the front door as she left.

At the sound of the door slamming, Chichi reappeared quicker than any normal human possibly could. "What's wrong? Is everybody ok?"

Raven, who still stood in the same place from when Stephanie left, shook his head, "I've done something to upset her…"

"What? You haven't done anything wrong," Chichi replied, her brows furrowing in thought.

He shrugged. "I don't know what I've done to her. Wish I did, though…"

-------

Stephanie burst through the front door of Capsule Corporation, her tears residing enough to allow her to see where she was going. She brushed past Trunks and Goten, who had finally woken up, in her search for Bulma. Trunks called to her and asked what was wrong, but she did not answer. She did not even miss a step. Her mind was set and she had to find her mother for comforting.

After a few more minutes of searching, Stephanie found her mother in the kitchen, attempting to cook up lunch for her hungry Saiyan family. Needless to say, the meal was not going as planned and Bulma was in the final stages of frustration with the stove. At the sound of her daughter entering the room, she turned and was about to complain about their faulty stove, but stopped when she saw the hurt displayed on Stephanie's face.

"What's wrong, honey?" Bulma switched the stove off, hurried to her daughter, and grabbed her in a bear-hug.

"It's Raven," came the muffled reply through sobs.

"Is he ok?"

"He's…seeing another woman," this brought on another onslaught of sobs just as Vegeta entered the kitchen to see how lunch was coming, not like he would eat it, though.

"What did Raven do to her?" Vegeta quickly asked, becoming the over-protective father that every man becomes when his daughter is hurt.

"He's-" Bulma began as she patted her daughter's back, but stopped so as not to bring on another fit of sobs. "I'll tell you later."

"I'll kill that boy…" Vegeta muttered under his breath.

-------

**A/N:** Sooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! I've had MAJOR writer's block and I couldn't exactly decide which way I wanted this story to take, but now that I've decided, I should be able to update quicker. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Writer's block is evil. The proof is in this story. I'm not able to update as quickly as I'd like to thanks to stupid writer's block. Well, hopefully it'll go away now that I sort of know where I'm going with this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own DB/Z/GT, but I own Stephanie and Raven.

Chapter 5

Raven sat on the Son's living room couch, his mind searching what had happened only a few hours earlier. He could not figure out why his fiancée was so upset over seemingly nothing, but he had come to learn that she did not get upset over nothing. There apparently was something, but he could not think of what.

He leaned forward and picked up the notepad Stephanie had left setting on the table when she left. Absentmindedly, he leafed through the pages, scanning over her quickly scribbled notes about their upcoming wedding. The wedding that would probably be called off if he did not get this straightened out.

A sudden pounding on the door interrupted Raven's thoughts and he set the notepad aside and strode over to the door. He turned the knob and opened it to reveal Vegeta, looking none too happy.

"Oh, good, Vegeta!" Raven exclaimed, relief rushing over him.

"You won't be thinking that by the time I leave," Vegeta said angrily and he pushed his way into the house. "Why are you cheating on my daughter?"

The relief which had come at the hope that Vegeta would know why his daughter was hurt quickly left Raven as he stood there dumbfounded at the accusation. At his silence, the other man turned angrily and shoved him against the wall next to the door. "You had better start explaining if you want any chance of living."

"I'm not cheating on her!" Raven exclaimed desperately. "I don't know where she got that idea. Honestly!"

Vegeta did not seem satisfied by the answer. "You know as well as I do that she doesn't make a big deal out of nothing."

"Yes, I know that," Raven said exasperatedly as he pushed the other Saiyan back and stepped away from the wall. "And I swear I'm not cheating on her. Look, let me go back with you to Capsule-"

"No," Vegeta interrupted sternly. "She hasn't stopped crying as it is and seeing you would only make matters worse. I don't want you coming around her. If I see you anywhere near her, you'll regret the day you first came to this planet."

With that, Vegeta threw open the front door and took to the sky, leaving Raven alone in the doorway.

Raven sighed to himself and slowly shut the door, feeling in a worse mood than before. He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him and saw Chichi peeking into the room. "Was that Vegeta?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded as he stepped back over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Apparently, Stephanie thinks I've cheated on her. That's what her dad says."

"_Cheating_ on her?" Chichi exclaimed, hurrying over to him. "Where would she get that idea?"

Raven shook his head in defeat and let out a long sigh. Chichi patted him on his shoulders comfortingly, all the while trying to figure out what they had done wrong.

-------

Bulma carried a large tray heaped up high with food down the long hall to her daughter's room. The girl had locked herself away from the rest of the family and had not come out for the rest of the day. Bulma knew she was upset and she was hurting for her daughter as well, but as she had thought on the situation during the day, she could not ever see Raven cheating on the woman he clearly adored. He had never once even made flirtatious moves towards another girl while they had been dating.

Bulma, utterly confused over the actions, shifted the tray to rest on her hip and knocked lightly on her daughter's door. "Honey? It's me."

"Come on in," came the reply.

Bulma entered to see her daughter sitting on her bed, surrounded by dozens of used up tissues and empty tissue boxes. She set the tray of food on the desk that stood by the wall and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. Stephanie hugged her knees up to her and stifled back more tears.

"Why would he do that?" She whispered into her arms. Bulma scooted up next to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey…" Bulma's voice trailed off. She hesitated to tell her daughter what she thought, but if it were to make matters better she needed to. Absentmindedly scanning the floor, she continued slowly, "Are you absolutely positive of what you saw?"

Stephanie jerked back from her mother and stared at her wide eyed. "How can you even say that?"

"Just listen to me," the woman continued, holding up a hand. "Accusing a man of cheating on his fiancée is a pretty big deal and you need to sure that he is when you make that accusation."

"I know that," she stated, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know you do," came the gentle reply. "But Raven has been so loyal to you ever since he came over to the good side. I always thought to myself that he had a bit of a crush on you. And now that you're about to get married, I don't see why he would cheat on you like this. Not when he loves you like I know he does."

Stephanie's lower lip began to tremble and big tears rolled down from her blue eyes. "I know and that's why it makes me so upset. I don't get _why_ he would. He's never done anything like this before."

"I know," the woman nodded, brushing some black hair from her daughter's face. "Tell me again what it is you saw."

Sniffing as she went, Stephanie told of the many flowers in the Son's living room, all addressed to Raven; of the note attached to the flowers saying to come try a bed; and of the note from the same woman who had sent the flowers saying for Raven to call her back. By the end of the whole retelling, she was sobbing all over again.

Bulma sat by with an arm wrapped around her daughter supportively, waiting patiently for her to calm down. Finally, after several minutes, the girl's tears had resided to a moderate amount. Then, taking her arm from around the girl, Bulma scooted around on the bed so that she made eye contact with her.

"I don't doubt a word of what you've just told me," the blue haired woman began, "but I think maybe some of it has been misinterpreted--no, don't start crying again. I think what you need to do is either call Raven or go talk to him personally and work this out because I still can't see him suddenly cheating on you after all these years."

"I can't talk to him," the girl managed through the tears. "Not after this."

Bulma remained silent for the moment, but finally stood. "Call him tomorrow morning. You'll be thinking a bit more clearly then."

The woman hugged her daughter and headed for the door. With one hand placed on the knob, she turned back and gave her daughter one last comforting smile and slipped out of the room quietly.

Stephanie stared at the door for a long minute before sniffing to herself and walking over to the tray of food her mother had brought. She stared down at the assortment a few seconds before slowly picking up the tray and setting it down on her bed.

She ate all of it but the noodles, Raven's favorite food.

-------

It was late when she heard the tapping on her window. She felt the familiar life force of her fiancé even before she turned over in her bed and saw him hovering outside her window. Stephanie sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before quietly cracking her window enough so they could talk.

"Can we talk for a second?" Raven whispered, glancing over at her door to see that it was closed.

Stephanie glanced back over her shoulder, sighed and turned back to him and lifted the window. "Alright."

He floated back away from the window and she climbed out and met him in the air. He pointed up behind her to the rounded roof of Capsule Corporation. "We won't go far in case Vegeta wakes up and comes looking for you."

She nodded and muttered, "I doubt he'll wake up."

Nevertheless, she silently followed him up to the roof where they each sat next to one another. Raven quickly looked down and pretended to occupy himself with something between them. Finally, he spoke, "I see you're still wearing the engagement ring."

Stephanie looked down at her left ring finger. The moon light glistened off the shiny, silver band. "Yeah… Dad wanted me to get rid of it after he heard about…well, you know… I said I wouldn't take it off until we formally called off the wedding."

Raven looked up and met her gaze, his voice faltering slightly. "We're not…canceling the wedding, are we?"

She sighed and fingered the ring Raven had given her.

"I don't want to, but…" she looked up and into the distance. "I just want to know why you did it after you've been so loyal and faithful to me ever since you came over to the good side. I just don't get it…"

He glanced back down and spoke quietly, "Maybe it would have helped if you hadn't jumped to conclusions." Her blue eyes snapped to him, but he held up a hand. "You know me better than I know myself sometimes, so what logic tells you that I would do something like that?" He sighed, seemed weary. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you had consulted me before assuming and telling Vegeta that I was cheating on you. This is the only way I'll be able to see you until we work this out."

Stephanie knew he was right. She had started this whole mess, but it all happened so fast she was not sure now what she was thinking. "I don't know what was going through my head…I guess I thought you were scared of commitment, or…something."

"Afraid of commitment?" He questioned, practically with a laugh. "I wouldn't have told you I loved you if I didn't mean it or intend on getting into a long-term relationship."

"I know," she choked out and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

Raven watched her, uncertain if it would be alright to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a hug as he used to when she got upset. She sniffed and that was enough for him. He pulled her close, his arms securely around her. She let him hold her as more tears flowed and a few stifled sobs shook her body. He placed his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair tenderly.

"It's ok," he whispered. She pulled her arms out from between them and wrapped them tightly around him. Raven adjusted his grip and glanced up. His heart froze. "Uh…"

Stephanie looked up at him and saw that he was looking out in front of them. She followed his gaze and she felt her stomach tighten with sudden fear she did not quite understand. "Dad, what are-"

"Go back in the house," Vegeta ordered sternly, his arms crossed and a glare present on his face that told Stephanie she should not argue.

Stephanie hesitantly pulled away from Raven and dried her cheeks. "Dad, please, no-"

"Go," He said louder than the first time.

Raven pulled his arms back and she stood, slipped on the dome roof, and quickly hovered a few inches above it and floated to her father. "Don't hurt him."

Vegeta did not reply, but the look he gave her told her he would do as he pleased. She gave him one last pleading look before descending to her window. He watched her until she was out of sight in the house and then he turned his angry glare on Raven who was now standing, looking unlikely that he was going to back down. "Didn't I tell you that you would regret it if you came back here?"

"You did," Raven answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I'm not going to stay away. I love her and there's no threat that will keep me away."

"So be it," Vegeta replied, smirking now as if he were going to enjoy the punishment. He suddenly shot forward and his fist met Raven's face with a crushing force. The other full blooded Saiyan was sent flying back a few feet, but caught himself in mid air. Vegeta flew after him, aimed another punch, but only met air as Raven disappeared and then reappeared beside him.

The Saiyan Prince whirled around and sent a kick for the other man's head. It was blocked. The older Saiyan shot an energy blast. Raven only barely managed to avoid it. When he straightened up, another fist met his face. They could hear the energy blast explode in the background. Several screams were heard.

"Vegeta!" They heard Bulma scream from the house.

"Dad, stop it!" Stephanie cried, suddenly appearing between the two only to have a punch intended for Raven to hit her. She skidded off in the air a few feet before catching herself and glaring at the two. Both were looking at her, both were concerned. She spit blood from her mouth, the bitter taste still persisting. "Don't hurt him!"

"Get back in the house _now_!" Vegeta shouted sternly before turning back to Raven and kicking the side of his head while he was not looking. The Saiyan flew off a few feet, caught himself and looked back up to see Vegeta descending down upon him.

"Stop it _now_!" Stephanie screamed, between the two again. A strong, invisible wave of energy emitted from her, pushing both men back and causing the trees to bend and sway as if there was a wind. She whirled around to Raven, her once blue eyes now emerald green, the tips of her jet black hair beginning to turn blonde. He knew she would transform into a Super Saiyan if she had to. "Raven, go home!"

He locked eyes with her for a moment before silently flying away in the direction of Goku and Chichi's house.

Stephanie turned her glare on Vegeta, the blonde still creeping up her hair, but more slowly. They hovered there, glaring at one another for a few seconds, both annoyed with the other. Finally, Stephanie shook her head, turned and flew quickly back towards Capsule Corporation.

Bulma waited impatiently at Stephanie's window and greeted both with a scowl. "What were you thinking, Vegeta?! You could have killed the poor boy!"

"He's stronger than that…" Stephanie muttered under her breath and grabbed a tissue from the box beside her bed and wiped the blood from her mouth.

Bulma turned her glare to Vegeta who stood apart from the two women, not sorry for what he had done. Seeing that she would not get any sense into either of them that night, she pointed to the door. "Vegeta, go. Stephanie, get back to bed."

The two stubborn Saiyans did not budge for a moment, but finally figured they would have to eventually and obeyed the individual commands.

Stephanie followed them to the door and closed it after them and turned off the lights. She turned back to the room, anger and frustration almost at its boiling point. With a huff, she slammed her fist down onto the desk that stood against the wall, shattering it to the floor.

Nobody came back to see what the noise was about and for once she was grateful for the silence.

-------

A/N: So, it's a bit short an I had planned on it going longer, but that was a pretty good stopping place, so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, not much to say here. Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT, but I own Stephanie and Raven.

Chapter 6

Stephanie sat dully on the couch in one of the living rooms of Capsule Corporation the next day. Breakfast had not sounded appetizing and Bulma began to worry. She had almost taken her daughter to the hospital when the half-Saiyan reluctantly downed her food, which was enough to satisfy her for the time being. The half-Saiyan had not spoken to Vegeta all morning for still being angry about the night before and she wanted it to stay that way for now. She had also not talked to Raven either, but with the current condition it was impossible.

She heard footsteps in the hall and out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure standing there with crossed arms. Vegeta. The girl sullenly looked up at him then back to the television, refusing to speak.

"Get up," he ordered.

She looked back up at him. "Why?"

"You're going to come into the Gravity Room with me," he stated. "You haven't trained in a long time."

Stephanie looked back at the television and sighed sluggishly. The one thing she knew Vegeta could not stand was a lazy person. "I don't feel like it."

He stepped into the room and shot a small energy blast at the television. It exploded, but she did not look away from the spot it used to be. "I didn't ask if you felt like it. Get up."

She met his gaze again, both glared at the other for a few seconds before Bulma came rushing into the room. Immediately, she saw the broken television and the two stubborn Saiyans staring down each other and had a general idea what had happened. Stephanie's eyes darted to her mother and the girl got up of the couch and hurried to her.

"Dad blew up the TV," she stated as if it were no big surprise.

Bulma nodded. "I see. What are you two fighting over now?"

"He came in here and told me to get up and go train," Stephanie explained, casting an aggravated glare at her father the whole time. "I said I didn't feel like it and he blew up the TV."

Bulma raised her eyebrow, but only said, "Steph, if he wants you to go train, I'm sure he has a good reason for it, so go on."

Stephanie looked momentarily hurt that Bulma took Vegeta's side, but reluctantly left the room to change her clothes.

"So why are you so intent on her training today?" Bulma asked curiously after her daughter had left.

"It's between me and her," he replied and brushed past her.

Bulma stepped out into the hall and called after him, "Whatever you do just remember she's hurting right now."

--

Stephanie paused at the door to the Gravity Room. She could sense her father already in there and she knew he was still aggravated with her. For a moment, she considered turning around and leaving, but she knew he could sense her life force. It was no use delaying the inevitable. She opened the door and stepped in.

Vegeta looked up from his training, stopped, and took a few steps closer. Stephanie closed the door behind her and stepped closer to him, her arms crossed. Three feet remained between them.

"You called?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Even though she had not trained in a few months due to the wedding, the force of the added weight upon her shoulders was still familiar.

"Cut the smart-aleck comments," he ordered and led her to the center of the room.

"I will when you apologize for last night," she said. He paused and glared at her over his shoulder. Her gaze did not waver.

"He came here after I told him to stay away," he replied and turned to face her. "I won't apologize."

"Figured you'd say something like that," she mumbled and pulled the bottom of her white tank top down. She looked back up and the two sank into their fighter's stances.

Vegeta threw the first punch, but Stephanie ducked to the side. She kicked at his head. He caught her leg and twisted it around so that she spun in spirals. She put out her hands and caught herself and back flipped to her feet.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked after she had spun around to face her father. She quickly bore down on him and threw a punch. He easily caught it.

"I think you know," he replied, squeezing down on her fist. She did not flinch.

"He says he didn't do it," she said and jerked her fist back. He kicked at her head. She put up both arms and blocked it.

"What does he claim happened?" Vegeta asked, blocking yet another punch.

Stephanie's eyes flashed emerald green from his claiming Raven was guilty. Vegeta saw and smirked.

"He said I jumped to conclusions," she replied angrily, clenching both of her hands together and swinging down at Vegeta's head. He disappeared and she swung into the spot he was at only milliseconds before.

"And you believed him," came the almost mocking tone behind her. Vegeta threw a punch at her, but she disappeared and reappeared beside him. He kicked at her. It hit. She caught herself a few feet from the wall and glared at him.

"Yes, I believed him," she stated. "He could lie to me a million times and I would believe him every time."

Vegeta smirked as she closed in on him. He avoided a kick, but her quick fist met with his face. He straightened himself up before saying, "I didn't think my own daughter is that gullible."

"I'm not gullible," she snapped and kicked at his head. He caught her leg and swept her other leg out from under her. She hit the floor. Her head bounced on the tiles and her breath rushed from her lungs.

"What do you call it then?" He asked, stepping around her so that he stood towering over her head.

"Love," she answered, leaping up and whirling around to face him. He remained where he was, his ever-present glare trained on her. "I love him so much and I know he loves me too. It was stupid of me to jump to conclusions when I know him so well."

He smirked to himself. "You never told me what he claimed it was all about."

Stephanie sighed, knowing he did not believe Raven was innocent. "He didn't say. You interrupted." When Vegeta did not reply, she continued, "Dad, I know you don't like him much now because of what you think he's done to me and because you say he's a lower class Saiyan than us, but it would make me so happy if you at least tried to like him. And I know this may be going too far right now, but in a few years it would be great if you were proud of me for sticking by Raven during this."

Vegeta grunted. "If I were going to be proud of a decision, it wouldn't be that one."

"You're never proud of me or anything I do," she mumbled and turned to leave the Gravity Room.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, already knowing what she had said.

She turned back to him. "I said you're never proud of me. I know for a fact you've told Trunks you're proud of him, but you've never said that to me. I try so hard to make you proud in everything I do, but you never notice. So how do you think that makes me feel?"

Her gaze dropped and she turned once again and left Vegeta alone in the Gravity Room, her words lingering behind her.

--

After several minutes of flying, Stephanie finally reached the Son house. She landed in the back yard where Chichi stood hanging the laundry on a clothes line. Chichi saw her land from the corner of her eye and looked up, but a frown quickly clouded her face.

"Hey, Chichi," Stephanie greeted and walked over to the woman only to have a t-shirt hung between them. Peering around the wet object, she asked, "Is Raven here?"

"No," she replied curtly, violently shaking another shirt before hanging it up.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Stephanie continued, "Do you know where I could find him then?"

Chichi shook a sheet, probably harder than it needed, Stephanie figured. "He's out training with Goku and Goten a couple miles south of here."

"Thank you," the half-Saiyan said with a smile, then added, "I want to tell him the wedding's still on."

Chichi looked up, a smile now spread wide across her face. "Oh, you!" She dropped the sheet she was getting ready to hang and grabbed the girl in a bear hug.

Stephanie laughed and let the woman hug her as long as she pleased. When Chichi finally pulled away she said, "Oh, he'll be so happy. He wasn't in the best mood this morning and I finally got him to tell me why he had a black eye. Oh, speaking of Vegeta, how did you get out here without him coming after you?"

Stephanie chuckled. "He doesn't know and as long as I keep my energy suppressed, he won't find out until I get home." The girl turned in the direction Chichi had told her and began to levitate. Just before she took off, she turned back to the woman and said, "You know, getting this worked out with Raven is the easy part. My real battle is at home."

"Good luck with both men," Chichi said with a smile.

Stephanie smiled back and took to the sky once again. It was only a couple minutes before her high speed flight brought her to the training grounds. Goku and Goten were training while Raven sat under a tree and waited for his turn with the victor. The girl landed next to the tree where Raven sat and he looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey," he glanced behind her. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Home," she answered, flopping down on the ground next to him. "I'm very sorry he attacked you last night."

Raven shrugged. "It's alright. He was just trying to protect you."

She nodded, wondering if that was true or if he had been releasing his anger over this whole ordeal on her fiancé. "Look, I've been thinking over what you said last night about you not cheating on me and I believe you. It was incredibly stupid of me to jump to conclusions like that when I know you like I do and I'm so very sorry."

"Yeah, it was, but I forgive you," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "So…you never got to tell me what the flowers and stuff were all about."

Raven chuckled. "It's kind of funny, actually. Aunt Chichi wanted me to go to the flower shop in West City to get some flower samples to show you and try to help you out, so I did. The lady there gave me a note saying if you didn't like those we could try another _flower_ bed. She also called while I was out to see if she needed to send me any more. I was going to tell you that when you were here, but you got upset and left so I didn't have the chance."

Stephanie laughed and shook her head. "I'm an idiot… I shouldn't have let my mind get carried away like that."

"You were probably just under a lot of stress," he replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the other's company when Raven asked, "So, does this mean the wedding's still on?"

"Yes, it's on," she answered. She turned and leaned close to him, about to kiss him.

"Hey, it's Stephanie!" Goku exclaimed, cutting his fight with Goten short and walking over to the two.

"Dad, maybe we should leave them alone," Goten suggested, trailing along behind his father.

"Hey, is Vegeta here?" Goku asked, blissfully ignoring his son's suggestion.

"No, if he was Raven and I wouldn't be near this close," Stephanie answered, smiling.

"Darn. I wanted to fight him," the man replied, crossing his arms.

Raven laughed and stood. "I'm sure that can be arranged. But in the mean time, why don't you let Goten take a break and spar with me for a while?"

Goku looked at Raven then glanced to Stephanie who now stood as well. "Don't you want to spend a little time with you fiancée?" There was a teasing grin on his face.

"I've got to get back home soon anyway," the half-Saiyan girl answered. "If I'm not back in time for lunch I'm sure Dad will notice and will be out here beating up on Raven again."

Goku nodded and glanced at the other Saiyan's black eye. "Yeah, and he did a pretty good job of it last time… Well, see you soon, Steph. Tell Vegeta I said hey and I wish he could've come out here to train."

The half-Saiyan laughed at the response she would probably get for telling her father that. "Alright. Bye everybody."

Then, after giving Raven a quick goodbye kiss, she flew off in the direction of West City, her mind now wondering how she would tell her father the wedding was still on.

--

Bulma glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall. Lunch had already been delivered and Stephanie was not back. The half-Saiyan had not told anyone where she was going, but Bulma was able to figure it out when she saw which direction her daughter had flown in.

The woman filled five glasses with ice and water and set them on the table in front of the plates of food. If she could keep any of the rest of her family from knowing their take-out food had been here waiting the past ten minutes then maybe it would give her daughter a few more minutes to get home.

"Hey, Mom, what smells so good?" Bra asked as she walked into the kitchen. She looked down at the table with the steaming food and grinned. "Lunch! I'll go get Dad and-"

"No!" Bulma exclaimed, grabbing her daughter's arm and pulling her back into the kitchen.

The young girl gave her a confused look. "Why not? I'm starving!"

"Me too," Stephanie agreed as she hurried into the kitchen. She glanced back out into the hall to make sure she had not been spotted.

Bulma sighed in relief and let go of her youngest daughter's arm. "Alright, go get him."

Bra gave both of them a confused look before hurrying down the hall. Stephanie watched her until she rounded the corner and only then did she say in a low voice, "Alright, everything's fine. The wedding's still on."

"Oh, good!" Bulma exclaimed and gave her a hug. "I was hoping you two would work it out soon, but I didn't expect it to be this soon. Ah well. The sooner the better. How was he?"

"Had a black eye, but I didn't expect any less," the half-Saiyan chuckled and sat down at the table. "It was all a misunderstanding just like you said, but it could've cost us a happy life together."

Just then Trunks hurried into the kitchen and grabbed up a plate of food and a glass of water. "Hey, Mom, I'm on the phone so I'm going to take this up to my room and eat, alright?"

"Fine," Bulma nodded and the boy scurried off. As soon as he was gone the woman said, "I think he's trying to get a date for tomorrow night."

Stephanie mouthed the word "Oh" and nodded. Her mind was now focused on the food in front of her and how hungry she was.

Bulma glanced at her and smiled at the look of longing on the girl's face. "Go ahead. I hear Vegeta and Bra coming."

Without any argument, the half-Saiyan dug her chopsticks into the food and grabbed her fork up with her other hand and began to eat. Bulma blinked then looked up as the two entered the room.

"This isn't your cooking, is it?" Vegeta asked warily as he sat down.

Bra sat down next to her sister and said, "If it was, she wouldn't be eating like that."

"I resent the fact that none of you think I'm a good cook," Bulma said halfheartedly and joined them.

They ate in silence for several minutes and in that time Bulma finished her meal and tried to keep enough food on the table. On one of her trips to get food, Vegeta abruptly broke the silence. "Where did you go this morning?"

Stephanie glanced up from her plate of food and met his gaze, her overloaded chopsticks inches from her mouth. She looked back down and, before filling her mouth again, answered, "Nowhere."

"Don't lie to me," Vegeta returned with a scowl. "I know you went to Kakarot's house."

Bra looked up at her father. "Does it matter that she left? I went out for a while this morning too, you know."

Stephanie gulped down some water. "In short, Bra, he's not happy with Raven, to say the least."

Bulma agitatedly slammed the newly loaded plate of food down in the center of the table. "Do we always have to talk about this? Why can't we just have a normal meal and be supportive of each other?!"

The two half-Saiyans looked up at their mother with something close to alarm. In that moment, they instantly remembered why they respected her like they did. Vegeta merely cast her a glare out of the corner of his eye.

"I mean, seriously!" She continued, her voice now rising in volume. "Vegeta, you beat up your future son-in-law last night and now you're hurting your own daughter! You're going to push her away! I think it would be really nice if we all stood by her during this. And I mean _everyone_."

The other three were quiet for a while and Bulma stood with her arms crossed, ready to go at it again if she needed to. Finally Stephanie sighed and said, "The wedding's on. We've got everything worked out and it was all a misunderstanding on my part. Like Mom said, I wish everyone could be supportive of me. I really need a close family with all the hectic planning and stress of a wedding."

Without another word, she stood and left the room. More uneasy silence followed until Bra piped up, "Yeah, Dad, you know Raven's a good guy. You need to lighten up!"

Vegeta scowled. "I get enough of this from your mother and I don't need it from you."

Bra shrugged. "Just saying." She stood and walked towards the door. Just as she was walking out, she turned and added, "I think you need to listen to Mom, though."

Bulma sat down in her chair and raised an eyebrow at her husband. "You know what I think?"

"No, but you're probably going to tell me," he grumbled and continued eating.

"I don't think you really believe Raven cheated on Stephanie," she stated. He looked up at her like she was crazy. "I think you're just using it as an excuse to keep any of Goku's relatives from marrying into our family. And before you protest, I'm leaving!"

She quickly got up and left the Saiyan Prince sitting alone, glowering into the wall ahead of him.

--

A/N: And there. A longer chapter. I'd appreciate reviews! Thank you!


End file.
